Active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display panel has advantages of excellent color representation and thinness. AMOLED display panel can be manufactured by incorporating a touch panel in the AMOLED display panel. Such AMOLED display panel is used as an output device for displaying images while also being used as an input device. However, the AMOLED display panel cannot always accurately sense the pressure of a touch action applied on the touch screen panel. Improvement in the art is preferred.